A simulation environment (also known as a test bench) may be utilized to verify the correctness and soundness of a design and/or model. It may be necessary to verify the integrity of messages being passed in a simulation environment utilizing a Message Passing Interface (MPI). Such verifications may require additional steps to be implemented in a test stimulus in addition to functionality testing. Further complicating matters, more than one test stimulus may be required to test the design and/or model in the simulation environment, requiring message verifications to be implemented for each test stimulus.